All in, no win
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: Canada comes to a meeting one day acting quite..well different! just what is matthew planning and who does it involve? Seductive!matthew human names used
1. Who?

When Matthew walked in, almost every head in the meeting room did a basic 180 from their current position. The Canadian was, well different today. And by different, meaning he looked positively delectable, even to Alfred who knew better and should never have thought such things of his little brother. Just one quick look at the blonde and you could tell that his change wasn't just materialistic. Besides the nice pair of skinny jeans that hugged his waist and thighs in _all _the right places and the nice formfitting I'd Tap That T-shirt with a picture of one of Canada's many maple trees, it was the way he held himself that was weird. His posture was straightened out and confident, not slouched like usual. He had this aura around him that said if you messed with him you would be dealt with accordingly which scared some of the newer nations, not knowing the Canadian well enough to know that he could never hurt a fly. Then there was his eyes, both of them glowing bright and aware of all his surroundings while also giving up this slight lecherous glint. The kinda look that makes you feel like he is undressing you with his eyes and he knows he could get in your pants any day, whenever he felt like it. Oh and the small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth totally made the whole thing come together.

With all eyes on him, Matthew gave a slight nod of approval at all their stares and gracefully and quite sexily, mind you, made his way to his seat next to Francis. He smoothly slide down, not making a sound the entire time, and gave a slight wave and "Yo." to a quite stunned Francis before turning his to the front of the room. Noticing his brother standing up front, not saying a word, he raised one eyebrow and mouthed "Well?"

Noticing his silence the American cleared his throat before starting. "R-right!" he started shuffling through his papers quite nervously, making Matthew let out a small giggle, "Today we are going to discuss Matthe-er matters in global warming, hehe…" _Oh, _Matthew noted to himself, _today is going to be a _very _fun day. _

:::::::::::

About thirty minutes into the meeting, everyone realized today was not going to be a very productive day. Since half the group was almost always watching Canada with due interest and the others simple wound up in their own world, America took to just fighting with England as per usual. This whole thing just bored Matthew to death, so he decided to try talking to France, who surprisingly hadn't said a word to the younger blonde since he came in. This was very odd since almost every time he ever saw the man there was always some kind of groping involved.

"Hey Francis, "the blonde started turning to face the Frenchman, "Are you alright? You're kinda quite today." Getting no reply, the Canadian resorted to waving his hand in front of the elder's face. "Hello? Earth to Francis."

"Wha-, what happened to you?" Was the older blonde's only retort, which earned a slight smirk from Matthew.

"Well, you know. People change I guess." He offered with a small shrug.

"Yeah but…this? Overnight?"

"Well, I-" The Canadian started matter-of-factly before being rudely interrupted by the increasingly loud argument between America and England. "_M'excuser, Francis_. I want to leave early today because I got such little sleep last night but it seems that I will have to get those two to shut up first." And with that Matthew gracefully rose from his chair, pushed it silently in and made his way to the front of the room, leaving a perplexed and quite turned on Francis in his wake. "_Oh, dieu me tue maintenant."_was heard by Matthew on his way, giving the Canadian the confidence boost he needed.

As he reached his brother and former host nation fro the more recent years of his life (years that dragged by quite painfully mind you), he quickly stepped between the two and sternly spoke up. "Excuse me you two. I can see you are in the middle of _something _but I would like to offer some advice." Both men in question gave their fellow nation a confused yet intrigued look. "Number one." Matthew started, "you" pointing a finger at Alfred, "need to seriously grow and up and stop being so _annoying_." Alfred was taken aback and Arthur had an all knowing smirk on his face but the blonde continued, "Number two. Since we all know Alfred will _never _listen to Number one, you" pointing a finger at Arthur "just need to fuck this man already! I mean seriously this way you will finally have your sexual fantasies or whatever goes on in that mind of yours fulfilled and he will shut up." Matthew ended, motioning towards his brother at appropriate times.

Now the whole room was dead silent, each nations' face a look of horror. Well except for Hungary who seemed to be quite enjoying herself, but Matthew tried to ignore her. Seeing as he had the attention, he might as well step it up a notch. He turned quite gracefully to face Arthur, who was ranting of about something or another. "Se-sexual fantasies! Why I will have you know I never-! I thought I raised you better than this! Why I-!" but Arthur went dead silent as he soon found himself seated in a chair and being straddled by Matthew.

"Since you seem to be so against the idea of sleeping with my brother," theyounger started tugging playfully on the Brits tie, causing said man to turn as red as one of Spain's tomatoes, "You know you could always sleep with me and," Canada motioned with his finger for the other to move forward which he did quite quickly, and leaned into Arthur's ear before whispering, "I will make you scream so loud they will be able to hear it in the space station."

With that Matthew slowly got up, letting one hand delicately trace up the entire length of his former host nations arm quite seductively, before exiting with a slight "_Au revoir_." After that it was pretty clear the meeting was over for now, since both Francis and Arthur passed out about 10 seconds after the whole ordeal.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Canada made his way through the halls quite quickly to the room he was staying at while in America. He smoothly slide his card key through and in one motion stepped inside and closed the door while locking it, before sliding slowly down to sit on the floor. He let out a sigh before letting his head fall in his hands. "I can't do this. It just feels so…weird." he spoke aloud to himself, mentioning to his seductive ploy with Arthur that would leave them both scarred for a while.

Kumajirou soon walked in at the sound of his owner's voice and answered with a small "who?" The bear looked up curiously at Matthew before curling up beside him. "I'm Canada silly." he stated while reaching out to pet Kumajirou before asking his pet bear a question. "Do you think maybe I shouldn't have listened to Prussia after all, Kumajicho?" yet again screwing up his beloved pet's name. With no answer coming, he decided to reside to banging his head against the door behind him for a while.

About ten minutes later, realizing causing brain damage was not gonna help anything at the moment, he slowly stood up and walked across to the closet filled with "awesome" clothes leant by Prussia because he had to be "totally awesome" to have this work. "Prussia did say this would take a few days so I might as well start picking out something for tomorrow" This time though, Matthew prayed tomorrow's plan wouldn't be any worse than today's.

And boy was he wrong.

* * *

_YAHHHHH! I decided to make this after listening to some song I forget so yeah…anyway I know Canada is very OC but that is the fun of it! I always wanted to have him being all seductive and badass -shot- anyway yeah he listened to Prussia D: yeah probably not the smartest thing to do but ehh. _

_Oh and the plan you ask? Well….you will find out later ;D _

_Peace!_


	2. The Plan

The meeting room was full of talk between nations about this and that. Some talking about political relations and others about, well _other _relations. All except for France that is. Ever since Matthew's new "look", so to speak, he had been quiet and lost in his own thoughts. No one blamed him of course because they all knew they would do the same if one of their own former colonies just started making sexual advances on random nations.

_Where did I go wrong with him? _Francis thought to himself, ignoring all else. _I was so sure he would never go down this path. _He sighed, unsure of what to do next. Should he talk to him? Try to figure out what's really going on? It seemed like a good idea except for the fact that lately he hadn't exactly been on good terms with the younger nation. Sure when the week started out Matthew would still make attempts to carry out a conversation but as the week when on, the attempts became fewer and fewer. Eventually Matthew just sopped communicating with Francis altogether, even going as far as to change sits to sit next to Prussia. Prussia of all people! The whole thing was really starting to tick the Frenchman off.

So when the meeting finally ended, France made a beeline to Matthew in an effort to talk to the younger blonde. Apparently it was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Francis tapped his former colony on the shoulder before speaking. "Um, Mathieu could I have a word with you?"

The blonde in question turned around sharply and looked the Frenchman right in the face, "I suppose so, _Francis." _

France frowned at the way the boy said his name, malice clearly evident through and through. He gulped before speaking up, "Shall we walk and talk? For I would like to speak in private."

Matthew shrugged in agreement before taking off down the hallway, Francis quickly following. They stayed like that for a while, just walking in silence before Canada came to a halt which startled France, and looked the older nation square in the eye, one hand on his hip for effect. A good effect at that because the whole body language of the smaller boy almost made Francis take him right then and there were it not for the fact this conversation was meant to be serious.

"What do you want Francis? I don't have all day to just walk with you, eh."

France cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, I am worried about you Mathieu. I wanna know what's going on."

Matthew snapped back at the man. "What do you care? Since when have you ever cared?"

The Frenchman was taken aback by Canada's rash statement. "Never cared? If I didn't care would I be having this conversation with you?"

The Canadian rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you're probably only doing this for yourself. Your most likely just jealous that I took your spot as the Flirter among the nations or something. Am I right?"

"Matthew I really am worried about you. The last time you had one of these personality changes was when you were sent to live with _Angleterre_. I just wan to know what is wrong, _mon cher." _Francis practically pleaded hoping to get something out of the younger.

The Canadian just looked down at his shoes, not saying a word. Worried, France tried to reach out to Canada, but his hand was slapped away. "D-Don' touch me."

"Mathieu I-."

"Just leave me alone dammit! What I do is none of your business." And with that Matthew left, leaving a perplexed Frenchman behind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Matthew walked though the halls, he ran into Prussia who was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Hey man! How's it going? Everything going according to plan?" He asked, placing an arm around the blonde as h walked along side him, a huge grin plastered on his face. Matthew said nothing in reply which perked the once nation's interest. "What's wrong man? France doesn't wanna fuck ya yet or something."

Matthew quickly snapped back at the taller man. "And whose fault do you think that is hmm? You said this would take two, maybe three days tops and it's been a whole freakin week! And just thirty seconds ago I totally snapped at him so he will probably never talk to me now." He looked down at his shoes, walking blindly, not caring that he could run into a wall any second.

Prussia's eyebrows furrowed together and took on a perplexed look. A few seconds later Prussia slapped the back of the Canadian's back causing Matthew to fall forward a little before regaining balance. "What the hell?"

"I have the best idea ever Matt!"

"Do I even wanna know? I know what your idea's are like by experience."

The other nation took a step back, holding his heart as if he had just been stabbed. "Oh Mattie, your words hurt!"

Matthew sighed. "Stop being a drama queen. Are you gonna tell me your idea or reenact one of England's stupid plays?

Not liking the idea of copying anything that came from that English bastard, Prussia quickly straightened himself back up before speaking loud enough to be heard across the world. "Why don't you stop flirting with nobody's and flirt worth no other than the most awesome man alive? Me!"

Canada's jaw dropped at the nation's idea. Just what the hell was going on in this man's head? Matthew then regained his thoughts and slapped the obnoxious man right on the head. "Owww! What the hell is wrong with you?" The Prussian asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is wrong with me? Why the hell word flirting with you be any different than flirting all the other nation's this week? Which I may add was not pleasant at all. I am going to be scarred forever after the whole England thing and Switzerland almost shot me in the head for flirting with Austria! Don't even get me started with the whole Turkey business." Matthew ranted, letting Prussia know exactly how he felt about the albino's little plan.

Annoyed by the younger's rant, he smoothly put a hand over the other's mouth before speaking. "Maybe if you shut up, you would understand what I am trying to say." Matthew rolled his eyes, angering the Prussian. What kind of monster had he created? "Anyway, if you flirt with me, I will be able to flirt back since I already know the whole plan. That way France will not only be jealous of you flirting but that fact that someone is actually flirting back. And since I'm just awesome who wouldn't be jealous of me?" Prussia then took his hand off of the blonde's mouth allowing him to speak.

"Fine. I get what you saying. Well except the last part." Prussia frowned. "But I think I might as well give it try." And with that the two nations shook hands, entrusting their fate to each other. Matthew just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_YEAH! Chapter two! Sorry nothing major happened in this chapter but I ensure you there will be major events in the next one. Also if you guys want I can add little chapters of Matt flirting with any nation of your choice. Just PM me or something and I will update ASAP! Trust me there would have been more flirting if I it wouldn't have taken up too many chapters, But PruCan flirting is sure to be major in next chapter so be excited, eh! Keep reviewing guys! It makes me work harder and write faster! :D _


	3. Omake: AustriaxCanada

Ok so this an omake I made for my friend Alex who is sadly moving :( It also gives me a chance to think more about the main story but still entertain you guys haha! I am genius!

So yeah if you want an omake as well just pm me and I will get to it eventually! Thnxz for all the reviews guys!

* * *

As Canada walked into the meeting room that day, he had a feeling that today was going to be interesting. He couldn't really put his finger on it but there was something and he liked it. With his new found confidence, he walked to his seat hips swaying with every step. A few heads turned but he had gotten used to the attention, now he craved it. Once the nation no one remembered and now the one everyone secretly craved, and Canada loved it. He would have to thank that crazy Prussian one day. Maybe when he finally mellows down, so as not to add to his already through-the-roof confidence. The brunette then looked up at his former host nation who was hosting today's meeting. Knowing full well how baffled the Brit was about the little incident last time, the Canadian mouthed a little seductive "Hey" at the older nation, causing him to blush and stutter profusely. Canada chuckled and tried to listen to the meeting but kept getting distracted by a certain nation.

A few seats down was Austria, looking as proper as ever and paying full attention to England who was going on about world stock markets. His hands were folded in his lap like always and his body was slightly angled to the front, but his eyes were completely unfocused. Canada watched as the man kept glancing back as if he really was trying to focus but something behind him was far more intriguing. After watching for a few minutes, Canada finally realized it was him who was distracting the poor Austrian and that made him grin from ear to ear. When Austria looked back again, Canada gave a slight wave to the man to test his theory. The Aristocrat's face went white before he ungracefully positioned his chair to face the whole way front, gaining a few confused stares from other nations. Taking his gaze off the other nation, Canada leaned back in his chair with a smirk. He was gonna have some fun with Austria when the break comes around, just you wait.

::::::::::::::::::::

When the break finally came around most nations quickly left, dispersing this way and that, some going to get a quick bite others just enjoying the fresh air outside. Everyone except Canada that is. He had stayed behind waiting for the perfect time to catch Austria alone. Seeing as the Austrian was usually the last one to leave, the Canadian waited patiently outside the conference room thinking about how to make the most out of this. While thinking, Canada saw Austria exit the and start walking away but he wasn't about to get away that easily. "Austria!" Canada cried out, catching the attention of the brunette who turned around to face the shorter nation.

"Why hello Canada, what can I do for you?" he asked, pushing up his glasses in the process. Canada giggled at the man's little quirk.

"Oh well, I just wanted to you know, talk to you. I mean it seems like you had something to say to me in the conference room today, hmm?" Canada asked, leaning in quite close to the taller man who instinctively backed up before hitting into the wall. "Well, I uh…You see-"

"You know you have a funny way of saying things. You should just say what you are thinking, eh. Save people some time." Canada added placing one finger on the Austrian nation's chest seductively.

Austria was silent.

"Now you like poetry don't you?" Canada asked, playfully walking his two fingers up the others chest. "Well I got a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like-" he paused pulling the other nations head down to his level before whispering in his ear, "For me to come home with you."

Austria's face turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes causing Canada to giggle again and get a little closer. Their faces were mere inches apart and Austria thought he was gonna die. He could have kissed the younger nation if he really wanted. Not that he did or anything.

"Austria, Austria, Austria." Canada sighed looking down at his feet, "You need to realize, you can fall off a building or out of a tree," Canada stated, confusing the taller who had no idea what the Canadian was talking about.

"But you need to realize," Canada started up again, scaring the Austrian as the smaller looked up at him, a devilish glint in his eyes. "The best way to fall is in love with me." Canada froze near centimeters away from the Aristocrat, his breath teasing the other. The whole thing was going perfect until…

"Back away from the Austrian and I won't shoot you in the head"

Damn.

Canada looked to his left to see an angry Switzerland holding a nice shiny pistol to his head. He had to remind himself to kill Prussia later.

::::::::::

"And that is why you need to warn me about these kinda things." Canada ended, crossing his arms to show how serious he was. Prussia just stared , eyes blinking, before bursting out in hysterics. "It's not funny!" Canada added, making a cute little pouty face any mother would love to fawn over.

Wiping away tears from his eyes, the Prussian's laughter died down to mere chuckles. "Actually, it kinda is. I mean I don't know why your freaking, Switzerland wouldn't have hurt you." He added reassuringly, nodding to himself in agreement.

Canada only sighed before stating as clearly as ever, "He had a gun. Too my head. Doesn't really throw out the safety vibe, eh?" Sometime the Canadian wondered why he ever decided to team up with the insane Prussian.

Prussia just shrugged. "Whatever you say. Maybe you should pick your victims better."

"Maybe you should tell me about other nations relations, conceited arrogant fool."

Prussia sighed before leaning back in his chair. Just what kinda monster had he created? This boy was more trouble than he was worth. "Look how bout I snoop around and see what I can find alright?" Canada nodded in agreement.

With that the Canadian quickly scarfed down the remaining pancakes he had on his plate and got up too leave. Prussia sighed as he watched the younger nation go and smirked. _That kid is pretty interesting after all_. He looked back at the table full of empty plates._ And he sure can eat. _At that moment a waitress came over and slapped a slip of paper down on the table. "What's this?" Prussia asked before picking up the paper.

"You check sir." she answered as plainly as ever before gathering up the dishes on the table.

"Well I guess I could pay for the kid- 127 DOLLARS!" The Prussian asked staring unbelievably at the check, then the waitress, then back at the check. The waitress rolled her eyes. "You did order about 50 orders of pancakes."

Oh that kid was going down.


End file.
